


Общий интерес

by aleks_neko, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drama, FB-2019, M/M, PWP, Ratings: R - NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: У них не было ничего общего, кроме одного.





	Общий интерес

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haanoele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/gifts).

> Беты: Ари, Haanoele

Их встречи начинались всегда одинаково.   
  
— Мэн Яо! — крик с другого конца зала означал, что Не Минцзюэ снова пришел в дурном расположении духа.  
  
И повод для недовольства — каждый раз другой. Каким он будет сегодня?  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо с улыбкой извинился перед адептом и отпустил его взмахом руки, а затем поприветствовал Не Минцзюэ поклоном.  
  
— Брат, что привело тебя ко мне?  
  
— Ты знаешь!  
  
— Старший брат переоценивает мои способности, — улыбнулся Цзинь Гуанъяо, уходя от ответа.  
  
— Отвечай!  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо мысленно поморщился от приказного тона и послал парочку проклятий в сторону Не Минцзюэ. Как можно ответить на вопрос, которого не было?  
  
Вроде бы Не Минцзюэ считался прославленным воином, а умением признать собственные желания, как и говорить о них, не отличался. Несвоевременные проявления болезненной гордости и неуступчивости раздражали хуже репея в волосах.  
  
— Старший брат сегодня не в духе, может быть… — начал Цзинь Гуанъяо.  
  
Внутри него все еще теплилась надежда, что Не Минцзюэ не захочет слушать его игру и найдет способ выместить раздражение в другом месте. Цзинь Гуанъяо искренне пожалел об отсутствии Лань Сичэня: тот умел одним лишь своим присутствием успокоить Не Минцзюэ, даже без музыки.  
  
Но Цзинь Гуанъяо это никак не удавалось.  
  
Не Минцзюэ был не так прост, как казалось поначалу. Его мало что интересовало — кроме военного искусства и собственной сабли. И сколько бы Цзинь Гуанъяо ни пытался: ни красивые безделушки, ни драгоценности, ни изысканные деликатесы — все это его не увлекало.  
  
Кроме одного.  
  
Стоило ли в тот раз приезжать к Не Минцзюэ успокаивать его ци без Лань Сичэня?  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо сказал бы, что нет, не стоило. Без второго старшего брата это все равно выглядело каторгой для обоих, но b соглашаться пить с Не Минцзюэ вино вместо терзания струн гуциня было явной ошибкой.  
  
— У вас в Нечистой Юдоли дома удовольствий пустуют, ваше превосходительство, раз вы так напиваетесь? — едко поинтересовался Цзинь Гуанъяо, глядя на ряд пустых кувшинов из-под вина. Жизнь в доме удовольствий научила легко распознавать в людях плотские желания, а Не Минцзюэ заливал вином именно их. — Могу сопроводить в лучший в Цзиньлине, дабы удовлетворить потребности тела.  
  
Что ответил Не Минцзюэ, Цзинь Гуанъяо не смог бы рассказать даже под заклинаниями. И предпочел не вспоминать, каким образом они оба оказались на полу, где Не Минцзюэ доказал, что и в искусстве спальных покоев ему равных нет. Собственное тело с какой-то обескураживающей готовностью откликнулось на объятия, прикосновения Не Минцзюэ и требовало повторения. И как бы ни хотелось грешить на слишком крепкое вино, но Цзинь Гуанъяо соврал бы, что сам не желал случившегося.  
  
Через несколько недель это повторилось вновь. Потом без вина, и оба не заметили, как это вошло в привычку.  
  
— ...он позволит сыграть ему песнь очищения? — спросил Цзинь Гуанъяо, возвращаясь в настоящее. И, дождавшись молчаливого кивка, с мягкой улыбкой повел Не Минцзюэ к себе.  
  
Похоже, тот пришел не за разговорами о делах, раз не стал продолжать разговор на повышенных тонах и задавать свои неудобные вопросы. Они сейчас были бы очень некстати, а повторять про обстоятельства, вынуждающих его делать именно так, иногда надоедало и утомляло.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо кинул взгляд через плечо.  
  
Не Минцзюэ шел за ним в паре шагов, все так же зол и раздражен — пальцы то сжимались, то разжимались. Если это попытка самоуспокоения, то она довольно похвальная. Впрочем, пока Не Минцзюэ не рылся в его тайнах и приходил к нему не за ответами, Цзинь Гуанъяо все устраивало.  
  
В личных покоях Не Минцзюэ грубовато толкнул Цзинь Гуанъяо к стене и обездвижил, сковав ладонью обе руки и задрав их над головой.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо усмехнулся и тут же судорожно сглотнул — вторая ладонь легла на шею. Пальцы скользили по горлу, чуть сдавливали, так и норовили сомкнуться и…  
  
— Старший брат, — выдохнул Цзинь Гуанъяо и, прикусив губу, опустил глаза, желая походить на жеманную девицу. Все эти женские уловки — взгляд исподлобья, прикушенная губа, томный голосок — почерпнутые из услышанных между девушками из дома удовольствий разговоров, действовали на Не Минцзюэ безотказно: снова и снова он велся на них как несмышленый юнец.  
  
При всей пугающей силе старший брат слишком предсказуем, подумал Цзинь Гуанъяо и пошевелил руками, занемевшими от жесткой хватки.  
  
И это его погубит.  
  
— Остановись, — жарким шепотом попросил Цзинь Гуанъяо и слегка выгнулся, потираясь всем телом о Не Минцзюэ. — Позволь сыграть тебе…  
  
Приятно было наблюдать за тем, как Не Минцзюэ разрывало от противоречивых желаний — то ли убить, то ли отыметь его, Цзинь Гуанъяо, в разных положениях. С жизнью расставаться не хотелось, уж лучше провести приятно время с тем, кто знает толк в весенних удовольствиях.  
  
— Старший брат, — позвал Цзинь Гуанъяо, понизив голос, и поймал взгляд Не Минцзюэ. Того вело от желания, словно он только что осушил пару-тройку кувшинов самого крепкого вина.  
  
Стоило Цзинь Гуанъяо дернуть его за прядь, напоминая о себе, как Не Минцзюэ впился в губы. Его язык тараном толкнулся внутрь, словно захватывал неприступную крепость. И Цзинь Гуанъяо ответил, будто сдавая ключи от города, ни капли не смутившись: скользил своим языком по чужому, с жаром, увлеченно толкался в рот Не Минцзюэ.  
  
Не Минцзюэ отпустил его руки, с видимым усилием отступил на шаг, а затем без церемоний швырнул Цзинь Гуанъяо на ложе. От удара выбило дыхание, головной убор улетел куда-то в сторону. Не успел Цзинь Гуанъяо выругаться и глотнуть хотя бы пару глотков воздуха, как Не Минцзюэ начал срывать с него одежды.  
  
Варвар с южных окраин, подумал Цзинь Гуанъяо, бесстыдно подставляясь под пальцы, с него станется швырнуть одежды на пол, не заботясь о сохранении.  
  
От нательных одежд остались одни клочья — Не Минцзюэ их просто разорвал.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо возмущенно застонал, стоило Не Минцзюэ отстраниться — бросить его разгоряченного, возбужденного, — и потянулся за ним. Причина оказалась проста: старший брат поспешно сбрасывал одежды. Под многочисленными слоями скрывалось красивое, закаленное в боях тело, и при одном только взгляде живот скручивало от предвкушения. Сильные руки с длинными пальцами управлялись и с мечом, и с телом. А ниже — твердая восставшая плоть, которую хотелось вновь ощутить в себе.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо облизнул губы, пересохшие, горевшие огнем от укусов, и раздвинул ноги. Послышалось тихое, отборное ругательство, и возбужденное, горячее тело навалилось сверху, пригвоздив к постели.  
  
— Старший брат!.. — полузадушенно воскликнул Цзинь Гуанъяо, но тут же замолчал. Не Минцзюэ склонился к нему, прикусил кожу чуть выше основания шеи, опалил горло горячим дыханием. Запустив пальцы в жесткие густые волосы, Цзинь Гуанъяо притянул Не Минцзюэ к себе, подставляя шею под короткие, настойчивые поцелуи-укусы.  
  
Завтра все тело будет в следах от зубов и пальцев Не Минцзюэ, но Цзинь Гуанъяо это волновало меньше всего.  
  
Это все, что останется у него в память об этой ночи.  
  
От долгой и нежной подготовки, такой непохожей на грубое раздевание, изо рта неконтролируемо сыпались ругательства. Выдержке Не Минцзюэ можно было только позавидовать. Жаль только, что она не распространялась дальше постели.  
  
Разомлевшее от ласк тело горело от желания, волосы мешались, липли к шее, плечам.  
  
Не Минцзюэ подхватил Цзинь Гуанъяо под бедра и медленно вошел, заполняя собой. Цзинь Гуанъяо довольно зажмурился и сжался изнутри. Он скучал по этому ощущению тяжести, по этой приятной боли и растянутости.  
  
— Сильнее, — сорванно выдохнул он прямо в губы Не Минцзюэ и прогнулся в спине, прижавшись к нему. — А-Цзюэ.  
  
И не мог не заметить хищный оскал на лице.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо почти слышал это невысказанное “чего и стоило ждать от сына шлюхи”. От раздражения и злости едва не потемнело в глазах. Всего-то стоило сделать один неверный шаг, как старший брат с легкостью перешел на сторону тех, кого сам осуждал, но на его флейте играть не перестал.  
  
И словно прочитав его мысли, Не Минцзюэ пальцами скользнул по животу, жесткая, горячая ладонь сомкнулись на плоти, сжав ее. От прошившего острого удовольствия Цзинь Гуанъяо застонал и рвано выдохнул, возвращаясь из мыслей.  
  
Ничего, он подождет удобного момента, с ядовитой ухмылкой решил он, глядя на Не Минцзюэ. Старший брат как богомол, все так же не замечает чижа за спиной.  
  
От медленных толчков Цзинь Гуанъяо тихо вскрикивал, почти скулил, снова и снова прося быстрее, глубже. Стоило Не Минцзюэ ускориться, как он судорожно стискивал его бедра коленями, скользил губами по влажной шее, царапал плечи, спину. И стонал, шепча пошлости, достойные уст красивейших цветов из самых прославленных домов удовольствий.  
  
Нужно немного времени, думал Цзинь Гуанъяо, изливаясь на пальцы Не Минцзюэ.  
  
Совсем немного.  
  
И все закончится.


End file.
